A Hunt For Love
by SilverArrow123
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis are tailing Nico to find the location of Camp Jupiter and Percy. However Thalia has another reason to see Nico again. She's not in denial. Definitely not. Okay maybe she likes him a little bit. Nico won't admit it either but he's falling for Thalia. Hard. Thalico!xxx Disclaimer:I own nothing
1. Through The Smoke

_**A/N Wassup Thalico luvahs! My first Thalico Story and i am totally excited, you will NOT be dissapointed**_

**Sadly *sniff* I don't own PJO it's all Rick Riordan**

The sun had gone down and the chill had come out. Tall dark buildings loomed large over the small dingy alleyways. The dark cloaks of street peddelers had faded into the night as did the warmth of the day. Hidden by the shadows stood a hooded figure wearing a dark black cloak with the insignia of a dark red bone and white diamond. The person glanced about and swore under his breath. Thunder rumbled loudly. As the person jumped his hood slipped off.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" the person called out. He was obviously a male. About 17-18 with a tall muscular frame and dark hair.

He glanced around again then sunk into the ground. Little did he know a few feet away a group of girls stood on the roof above him staring down at him. Their shimmery outfits shone in the moonlight. The girls wore silver tights and combat boots, black skirts and silver shirts. they each had glowing silver bracelets on their right hands and silver circlets that dissapeared into their hair. Their shining cloaks blew out behind them the black hoods drawn tight. All the girls varied in size and age however they all had a subtle glow around them and carried bows and arrows. They were accompanied by wolves with white fur and majestic falcons.

One girl, the leader, had her hood down and her eyes were an electric blue. She was dressed differently from the others. She wore a blue shirt and black ripped jeans. Around her neck she wore a faded bead necklace with various symbols such as an Empire State Building and a pine tree. Her long hair was thrown back in a high ponytail and a silver cloack that flapped around her. She had a large silver shield that radiated intense power and fear anda sword slung casually around her waist. She wore knifes strapped to her right arm and left leg and a bow on her shoulder. Her silver circlet glowed. She stood in a silver chariot that seemed to be pulled by 2 silver stags and glowed like the moon itself. They were the Hunters of Artemis and they were on a mission.

"Di Immortales, it's him." The leader whispered.

"Thalia, are you alright? Come, we must move." A younger one said. She reasurringly touched the Thalia's, the leader, arm and waited for her.

"Nico..." she trailed off, staring at the place where the boy had vanished. Suddenly she snapped out of it. "Come on!" She called out.

Rearing up the stags jumped from the 3 story roof and they plummeted to the ground. The other Hunters following her lead jumped down after her confidently. 10 feet from the ground, 8 feet, 3 feet, 2 inches.. and they too melted through the ground.

They kept falling and falling. Eventually the Hunters tensed. They were about 500 miles underground and they should reach their destination in a few moments. Thalia set her shoulders and adjusted her bow her mouth pressed into a hard line.

Suddenly the feeling of falling through water dissapeared and they burst straight through the rock and landed in a field of brown. Instinctivley they tucked and rolled and the chariot glided smoothly to the ground.

"Are we all accounted for?" Thalia asked as she did a quick head count. After being reassured that all 30 were there she continued on, "Okay so, review of our plan, we tail Nico Di Angelo to his destination. As far as we know he's using the Underworld to get to San Fransisco. I _**know **_Nico is up to something. I think he knows where Camp Jupiter is. We have to find Percy!" Thalia exclaimed. Then she whispered, "And I need you Nico!"

A few short weeks ago, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades (yes the Greek god) had dissapeared. He had been permitted to leave camp by Chiron, the camp director, after weeks of secret meetings in the Big House. Nico had told no one of his mission however Artemis had allowed the Hunters to follow him, under Thalia's, her luitenant**(is that how you spell it?)**, guidance.

Thalia looked around. They had landed in the Fields of Asphodel, where ordinary spirits went after death. Thalia searched through the smoky souls but could not find any trace of him.

Suddenly Nico's dark cloak appeared emerging for Hades' palace gates. Nico stopped quickly and warily looking around. Continuing on his way he walked through the crowds of ghosts and spirits who parted as he approached.

"Alright, I think he's sensed alive souls but not us in particular. We have to be careful. Lets move out." Thalia commanded.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, was the oldest of the Hunters at age 17. Her second in command, Zoe Nightshade gave Thalia a comforting squeeze. Zoe had been brought back form the dead by Hades himself after the Titan war deciding to give her a second chance at life. Thalia smiled wanly and they continued on.

After a full day of traveling the Hunters stopped. Nico had dissapeared completely.

"SERIOUSLY!" yelled Thalia. "Arghhhhh! Ok, so I think we're in San Fran. Pheobe, Celeste and Alexis, you three IM Annabeth and Grover. For Hades' sake he's a satyr! Not a boy! The rest of you are going to split into groups of 5 and search the city. Zoe you're with me. Lets go!" Thalia decided. "Meet here by midnight."

"Um, Thalia? Where's "here"?" Someone asked.

"Uhhhh...I don't know just meet here! Lets move!"

The Hunters moved out.

_**A/N okay so far so good! hope yall love it!**_


	2. Ambushed

Thalia POV

I slowly trudged along as I felt Zoe's sympathetic glances. The trip had been both fun yet painful. Surprisingly there were barely any monsters on our trip. Nico and I ourselves should have atleast found ONE monster. I guess they sensed the weapons of 30 various hunters. Once we got back above ground we had to quickly change into normal mortal clothes which we all carried in our enchanted hunting bags. Even though we have sworn against love and boys a lot of Hunters wear skirts and stuff. I mean, hey, we are in maidenhood.

Zoe wore converse, ripped blue jeans, a tight black shirt and her sheild bracelet and circlet. At the moment she was a walking armoury. She had knifes, darts, 2 guns that shot celestial bronze bullets and a sword slung around her waist. And of course the standard Hunter bow and arrow. To the mortals it probably just looked like jewelry or something.

I wore converse, denim shorts, a blue cami, knifes, my Aegis sheild/bracelet, a sword, a gun, and my bow. As we stalked Nico, we had to split up in order to look less suspicious. We walked in pairs of two or three and ducked into random stores to avoid detection. We often lost Nico in the crowded areas because once we got back above ground he also changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Both Nico and I had dropped the goth/punk look sometime after the second Titan War. I have to say he looked much better smiling...FOR A GUY...psh...

It was very...enjoyable seeing the girls' anger and disgust as street hippies whistled and shouted out to them. Zoe and I were quite comfortable around men, we didn't always feel the need to slit their throats so...yah.

What wasn't so enjoyable was watching girls throw themselves at Nico whenever he stopped for more then 2 seconds. Not because I like him or anything...just because it's ummm...disgraceful to see girls act so pathetic.

Zoe and I stopped suddenly at the Caldecott Tunnel. Quickly I flipped around notching an arrow and glanced around looking for any threats. Zoe pulled out her two knives and loosened her sword a little bit. We had both sensed something but couldn't see anything.

"It's the mist!" Zoe shouted to me over the roar of the traffic.

Blinking furiously trying to make out anything strange or horrifying, I slowly began to see them. Monsters. Everywhere. Hiding behind buildings, alleyways, cars, everything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zoe's eyes widen in horror. There were at least 20 of them.

Fierce determination ran through me. There was no way in Hades I was going to fail this mission. I was going to get Nico and drag his sorry ass back to camp and not let him leave ever again. And of course find the Roman camp, scout, and report back to camp, blah, blah, blah.

"GO!" I shouted. Quickly both of us sprang and started hacking throught the pack of hellhounds that were closest to us. I lost track of Zoe and started shooting down the empousai heading toward me. A giant to my right lunged missing me, but mangling my bow in the process.

"You're gonna regret that big boy!" I snarled. I whipped out my sword and activated Aegis. The monsters rencoiled in fear and disgust snarling at me. Suddenly the giant that crushed my bow dissolved into dust as Zoe pulled her sword out of his leg. Exhausted she didn't notice the giant behind her as he swung at her with his club. Her limp body went flying into the air and hit the pavement. The monsters turned back to me.

There were still 15 or so monsters and I was alone. The other Hunters were far away and the Roman camp was who knows where, and Percy was gone, and...NO! I refused to think about HIM now. They backed me up against a building. One sudden move and I would die. Summoning all my power I prayed to my father for one lightning bolt...nothing. Groaning in anger and frustration I prayed to any god for some kind of miracle and then...I charged.

I slashed 6 empousai quickly, taking down the minotar (he just has to stick his furry behind in every fight doesnt he!) and a couple hellhounds down with him. All that was left was a hellhound sniffing at Zoe's unconsious form, a giant, a sphinx and... the manticore.

Quickly I killed off the giant using the gun and turned on the sphinx. The manticore stood patiently waiting his turn to kill me. The sphinx swiped at me and my sword flew out of my hand. "What is the capital of Kazikstan?" it screeched.

Raising my gun I tried to shoot it but the sphinx shreiked and raised a claw and swiped at me. Groaning in pain I glanced down where the sphinx had hit me. From under my arm and down my side to my waist were three, deep claw marks. Raising my gun I tried to focus on it and shot the sphinx. The sphinx quickly dissolved into dust as I faced the manticore and the hellhound. The hellhound stiffined and sniffed around in surprise and bounded into the shadows. Facing the manticore I grimaced as he through a spike beside my neck teasing me. I tried shooting only to realize I had run out of bullets. Struggling with my knife I raised it.

"Get lost Thorn, I mean thing" I said in remembering the first time I encountered him.

"No, no. We have been waiting to get back at you Thalia Grace. We followed you little Huntresses out here. Shame, you were so close to finding the other camp. But. You. Failed!" He sneered.

I was outraged. I. Never. Failed. At. Anything...EVER. Screaming in defiance I raised my knife and aimed for his neck. Growling he swung at me throwing me back against the building. He raised my knife. "Any last words, Grace?" To weak to say anything I glared.

"Uhhh, yeah! Goodbye!" said a familiar voice and the manticore burst into ash.

And then I blacked out.

_**Review peoples. Please. Please. I'll give you another chapter if you do!**_


	3. Those Pretty Little Eyes

Nico POV.

Smirking I looked back at the grocery store that the Pheobe chick and some other girl had just ducked into. Shaking my head I kept walking. Yes I knew the Hunters were stalking me once I left my dads palace.

Let me explain. Okay so the Hunters of Artemis are a group of girls sworn to maidenhood, and are forbidden against love. They were following me right now because they thought I knew where the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, was. And I did. You might wonder why I didn't tell anyone where Percy was. The fates and gods work in strange ways and I learned a long time back not to mess with this stuff. Ever. Or you could end up in a fish bowl falling out of the sky with unicorns and bunnies laughing at you while yellow dandelions turn into rainbows. Yes it has happened before.

I looked down in deep thought about someone. Thalia in particular. NOT that I like her or anything...psh, just... thinking. She was tall, had an amazing body from training with Artemis and full lips that could spread into a smile when you least expect it. Her eyes were an electric-shocking blue that had me always forgetting what I was about to say.

Now you may wonder why I didn't let on why I was aware of their presence. Let's just say messing with the Hunters on their Hunt is seriously fun.

I walked down the street listening to guys holler and whistle at Thalia. She just smiled laughing with the blonde next to her, Zoe I think. Gritting my teeth I kept walking suddenly aware of the mosters around us. The Hunters could probably handle it but you never know. Ducking into an alley I quickly shadow travelled to the top of the two story building. A few buildings away was the entrance to Camp Jupiter.

Quietly I watched the Hunters look around in confusion and anger when they realized I had slipped away. I saw them split up and search. Unsure of how to proceed I saw Thalia and Zoe walk away. Thalia seemed visibly upset and Zoe kept sending her sympathetic glances. Suddenly the mosters came out but I didn't emerge knowing Thalia would want to handle this herself. As I watched her fight and hack at the mosters I noticed how hot she looked covered in monster dust and grime. Seeing her with only the manticore and hellhound left I ordered the hellhound away. Fuming I saw the deep cut that raked across Thalia's stomach. The stupid manticore threw her against the building and angry I slipped behind it.

"Any last words, Grace?" The manticore sneered.

Smirking I answered for her, "Umm, yeah! Goodbye!" And with that I plunged my sword into his back. Looking at Thalia I noticed she had passed out. "Some great hero I am." I muttered.

Quickly pulling a thermos of nector out of my pack I gently lifted her head up and put it to her lips. Slowly color came back to her cheeks and the small cuts dissapeared. The cut from the sphinx melted away. Gently I lifted her up bridal-style and carried her over to Zoe. I put her down and gave some nector to Zoe who was already gaining consiousness. Zoe quickly sat up but quickly turned pale.

"Nico? W-where is Th-thalia?" She stuttered.

"Right here, she's unconsious but much better than earlier." I said as I gingerly tucked a strand of Thalia's hair behind her ear. Zoe seemed shocked by my guesture then grinned. I gave her a confused look and she merely shrugged and said "We need to regroup then we have a few questions we want you to answer."

Ignoring what she said about the questions I put the nector back in my bag and turned to see Zoe supporting the still unconsious Thalia. Zoe grimaced trying to support both of them.

Walking over I quickly took Thalia into my arms again and said "Lead the way."

Rolling her eyes Zoe started walking. "Pheobe! Alexis! Celeste!" Never mind change that to sprinting.

"Zoe!" I called. "I've got a little extra baggage here!"

"Keep up!" Was the only response I got. I decided to just walk instead.

"Stupid Hunters and stupid agility and stanima. Nobody needs to be agile or have good stanima, besides demigods that is. Stupid demigods, stupid olympian gods and godesse-, nevermind not going to finish that one, stupid stone, stupid flower!" I muttered uselessly looking down. "Stupid manticore, stupid monsters, stupid lo-" Nico quickly stopped.

One because he had been about to say love and Artemis would shish-ka-bob him. Not that he was talking about Thalia. Two because he saw Thalia's lip twich ever so slightly in a muffled smile.

I brought my lips down to her ear. "Enjoying the ride?" I asked smirking. Thalia's face quickly turned a faint pink. This made my smirk grow.

"Nico?"

"Yup, pretty sure you're enjoying the ride."

"I spent 7 years as a tree, I'm lazy." She mumbled. "And I got mauled by a stupid-freaking-test addicted-random-questioning sphinx.

"So whatcha doing here Pinecone Face? Came for the tourism? Or just couldn't stay away from me?" I asked cockily.

Thalia's blush darkened, but her eyes remained stubbornly closed. "Shut up death breath! You know why we're here."

"Thalia, you know I can't interfere with the will of the fates." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Thalia frowned.

"So you feeling up to walking?" I snickered.

"Shut up." Thalia said as she weakly lifted a hand to smack me.

"Seriously, that was pathetic!" I laughed then became serious, "You want some more ambrosia or nector?"

She shook her head. "You can put me down now, Pheobe will kill you if she sees you carrying me."

I tightened my grip, "I think you're still to weak to walk without my manly assistance." She smiled. "Manly?"

"You're bruising my ego!" I said in a hurt voice.

"What ego? You're a spineless chicken!" She replied grinning now.

"Yeah, it's dead."

"Thanks for saving me earlier." Thalia smiled. "I had no clue where you were."

"Seriously! 'Thank you for saving me'! You don't think I'd leave you there to die did you?"

"No!" she blushed. "But still, thanks."

"I will always be there to save you from demi-god eating monsters." I replied sincerely looking down at her. Her pink lips were pulled into a soft smile and the blush was still on her cheeks. Her dark eyelashes brushed her cheeks and her soft brown hair was draped over her shoulders.

Something was wrong. I still hadn't seen her perfect blue eyes. "Open your eyes, there's nothing here to scare you away. With the exception of my hideous face." I said in mock disgust with myself.

She weakly shook her head and opened those pretty little eyes.


	4. Backstabber

**Hey people, wow 4 chapters in like 24 hours. Enjoy. Review Please! **

Thalia POV

Ugghhh. My head was throbbing. The cut on my side was on fire. I couldn't open my eyes in fear of what I would see. I was afraid. Would I end up in Elysium or the Fields of Punishment because I was Zeus' daughter? Or maybe I would drift aimlessly in Asphodel. On the bright side maybe Nico would visit me.

Slowly I began to hear a voice. It was man. And he sounded very familiar. I was standing. Someone lifted me up and I realized it was Nico. Nico di Angelo was holding me in his arms! Not that I care about stuff like that. I heard Zoe's voice getting farther away yelling for the others. Nico called for her to wait and started ranting loudly.

"Stupid Hunters and stupid agility and stanima. Nobody needs to be agile or have good stanima, besides demigods that is. Stupid demigods, stupid olympian gods and godesse-, nevermind not going to finish that one, stupid stone, stupid flower! Stupid manticore, stupid monsters, stupid lo-" Nico stopped.

My lips twitched ever so slightly in a suppresed laugh. He sounded like a five year old boy! Gods I missed him.

Suddenly I heard him whisper in my ear. "Enjoying the ride?" He asked. I could hear him smirking. I felt my face heat up.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yup, pretty sure you're enjoying the ride." He laughed.

"I spent 7 years as a tree, I'm lazy." I said defensively. "And I got mauled by a stupid-freaking-test addicted-random-questioning sphinx."

"So whatcha doing here Pinecone Face? Came for the tourism? Or just couldn't stay away from me?" He asked cockily. But that didn't stop me from blushing.

I refused to open my eyes because if I saw him I would forget everything. I would be weak. Besides heights, looking weak was my second worst fear.

"Shut up death breath! You know why we're here."

"Thalia, you know I can't interfere with the will of the fates."

"Yeah, yeah." I frowned slightly. Some of my stregnth was returning but I couldn't walk yet. You know...safety precautions.

"So you feeling up to walking?" He snickered. How did he read my mind?

"Shut up." I responded blushing again weakly hitting his arm. Jeez! He is ripped!

"Seriously, that was pathetic!" He was full on laughing by now. Then he became serious, "You want some more ambrosia or nector?"

I shook my head and immediately felt dizzy but said nevertheless. "You can put me down now, Pheobe will kill you if she sees you carrying me."

I felt him tighten his grip. "I think you're still to weak to walk without my manly assistance."

I smilled, he just set himself up. "Manly?"

"You're bruising my ego!" He said in what I assumed to be mock hurt. I could just see that cute pout forming on his lips and those brooding, mysterious eyes that were full of...FOCUS THALIA! YOU ARE A HUNTER FOR GODS SAKE!

"What ego? You're a spineless chicken!" I responded wittily.

"Yeah, it's dead."

"Thanks for saving me earlier." I smiled softly. "I had no clue where you were."

"Seriously! 'Thank you for saving me'! You don't think I'd leave you there to die did you?" He asked surprised.

"No!" I blushed. Immediately thinking of Annabeth taking the knife for Percy "But still, thanks."

"I will always be there to save you from demi-god eating monsters." He replied with what I hoped was sincerety. I listened to the sound reverbrating off his chest.

"Open your eyes, there's nothing here to scare you away. With the exception of my hideous face." He said in mock disgust with himself. I shook my head in amusement. The last thing he was was hideous if not amazingly hot.

Weakly I opened my eyes and stared up into his eyes. They were dark. A dark obsidion. Actually not quite. There was emotion there. Worry, amusement, danger, and something I couldn't quite place. I studied his alabaster face and angular jaw. His upturned eyebrows and his lips were...lets stop there shall we?

"Hey." He said quietly a small smile on his face.

"Hi." I answered just as quietly. Surprising him and myself I buried my face in his shirt. "I missed you...Death Breath." I whispered.

His arms tightened his skin a cool releif from the summer air. "I missed you too Pinecone Face."

"Thalia!" Called two voices who I recognized as Celeste and Alexis.

"Nico Di Angelo? Put Thalia down now!" I heard Pheobe say loudly and rudely. Nico's arms gripped me tighter.

"Pheobe, it is okay. She is hurt. Bad." Zoe said quietly but firmly.

"Let me see." Said Alexis. She was a daughter of Apollo. She gently examined my stomach. She gently pressed different areas and I groaned and winced in pain. Nico drew comforting circles on the small of my back.

"I'll have to heal it later when we have time. It doesn't look that bad but..." Alexis trailed off.

"What?" Nico asked, tension visible on his face.

"She shouldn't walk. So Nico should keep carrying Hothead Airhead." Alexis stated smirking.

"Huh, hot head and airhead. I'll have to remember those." Nico said thoughtfully while I glared at him.

"That...thing...can't carry her." Pheobe spat.

"He will do. For we must find our friends." Celeste said hurridely taking off the street. The others followed and Nico called after them, "Where are we going?"

"Lombard Street!" Zoe called over her shoulder. "Get moving Di Angelo!"

Nico merely grinned and sauntered off in the other direction.

"Nico! We have to get to Lombard Street. Unless you can like, teleport I really think we should- oh nevermind." I had forgotten about his shadow travel powers.

He ducked into an alley way and shadow traveled. It was horrifying. The world turned black and I felt like I was falling. Falling and not stopping. I didn't know how high I was. I clutched Nico's shirt as he was the only thing I could feel. Suddenly it stopped all at once without any warning.

Panting, I tried to control my breathing and relax.

"Thals, you ok?" Nico looked at me concern etched all over his face.

I turned red and looked away, "I'm a little afraid of heights, and falling, and dying.."

He smiled slightly. "Sorry, I should have warned you."

I smiled and looked around. We were at Lombard Street. The most popular zig-zaging street in San Fran. The Hunters were clustered in a corner glaring at the guys wolf whistling at them. Once we were less then 20 feet away about 30 arrows were notched and aimed at Nico's heart. "What are you doing here boy?" snarled one of the Hunters. "And what have you done to luitenuent Thalia?"

"Relaxe Anne. I got injured in battle and Nico saved my life as far as I know. Unless he like stabbed me and erased my memory and then- I was joking! Just a joke!" I yelled as Anne tensed her grip, ready to release the arrow.

Nico snickered and I pinched his stomach. My hand was met with solid muscle. Turning mildly pink I aslked Nico to put me down. He frowned but set me gently to my feet. The world began to spin and reached for something as I pitched forward. Nico grabbed my shoulders steadying me. Suddenly Celeste grabbed me while 6 Hunters surrounded Nico, swords by his throat and all holding some part of his shirt incase he shadow traveled. Nico's dark, mysterious...I mean...black eyes burned.

"Let go...Please." He said voice hard. I shook off Celeste's restraining hand and stumbled up to Nico.

"Please just-just tell us where the camp is. We need to tell camp where to sail the Argo ll." I pleaded looking him in the eye.

"He doesn't have a choice, lets go, or we kill!" Shouted Beatrice, digging her sword into his neck drawing blood. Nico didn't even blink but any deeper and her sword would cut something.

"Beatrice! Stop it!" I commanded sharply, "Nico...please...?" His eyes softened fractionally and he gave a curt nod and began walking.

"I'm really sorry about Beatrice, she's a little..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"Daughter of Ares?" He asked smiling a little.

"Almost as bad as Clarisse right?" I grinned.

"Worse." He laughed rubbing his neck.

We stopped at a building we were by earlier and he looked up.

"It's up there. Come on." He announced grabbing my arm. Suddenly the world turned dark again but this time it was accompanied with a grunt of pain.

When I could see again I noticed we were beside the Caldacott Tunnel on the roof of a building. Two people came running, weapons drawn. One was a pretty, feminine, dark skinned figure and one was someone I knew all to well.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me confused. Recognition dawned on his face and he grinned and ran at me. Suddenly stopping he ran to Nico drawing grabbing a vial of something out of his pocket.

"Nico! What the hell happened to you? Shit! We are going to need more necter! Hazel! Get Frank!" Percy called to the other person. She nodded and took off.

Confused I turned to Nico. Blood covered the back of his shirt and he lay face down, his face paler than usual. Percy pulled out a bloody knife than looked at me in shock.

The knife belonged to a Hunter of Artemis. Beatrice to be exact.


End file.
